


Come with me

by Skypan



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), F/M, OOC characters, You could maybe read this as a friendship if you tried really hard, but it it is fully intended to be shippy, no beta we die like :(, set post canon as well, technically this could go with my other one shots but it feels like its own thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skypan/pseuds/Skypan
Summary: Sasha and Grizzop talk about what comes after saving the world.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Come with me

“I don’t think she’d want me,” Sasha says. Grizzop starts a bit, glancing over at her.

Thanks to his darkvision, he can see that Sasha is still lying on her back, staring up at the sky.

LOLOMG are camping while traveling to find someone they need for the infection relief program they’ve been building. Saving the world had been hard, but there was always more to do.

Zolf and Wilde were busy on the home front, and had sent their four most trustworthy friends after some famous healing mage (Nightingale might be her name? Hamid has the details).

Hamid and Azu are asleep on her bedroll, cuddled together like they always end up when sleeping in the same place. Grizzop had offered to take first watch.

“What?” he asks quietly.

“Your goddess,” she clarifies, keeping her voice low. “I don’t think she’d want me.”

_Oh._

She’s staring at the moon, not the sky.

“Of- of course she would,” he says shakily. He can’t imagine someone not wanting Sasha, especially not _Her_. Surely if Sasha was so important to him, she would be important to his Lady too, right?

“They used to tell us about the Gods, back in Other London,” she says, still not looking at him. His heart sinks a bit. He’s never heard a story about Sasha’s past that hadn’t been absolutely depressing. “They told us that we couldn’t rely on the Gods. The Gods know who they want to protect, so if a God has chosen you you’ll _know._ But its not something to count on, because who would want urchins like us?”

Grizzop swallows down his first thought, bites down on his second. From the way she’s talking he can tell this is a direct quote, likely one she’s heard many times. He wants to curse out Barret, a feeling he’s become all too familiar with.

“I think part of it was just to try and make it so we wouldn’t try to run off to the temples,” she continues. “They needed us for sneak thief jobs and stuff, y’know?”

“Yeah, it sounds like they were trying to control you,” he hastily agrees.

“But some of it must be true,” Sasha keeps going like he didn’t say anything. “She wouldn’t just take anyone. Back then I might’ve had a chance, before I had done anything really bad, when I was a kid. But now… I’m not like you, Griz. I’ve done a lot of bad things. And a lot of them I don’t even feel guilty about. I’ve killed people, some of ‘em probably weren’t even, like, evil. I can’t detect stuff like that. And its not just that I steal, but I like it. I’m good at it. I’m not good at a lot, but being a thief… I’m really good at that. And I can’t imagine stopping. So I think maybe I’m just too far gone for… For Her.”

Grizzop knows what he should say – what the others from the temple would want him to say – that no one is too far gone, and she can find a new life and learn to be better with Artemis. But that’s not what she’s looking for.

He never actually wanted to _convert_ her. Not really. It was just nice to think of her being… Not his exactly. But sharing something with him, something that would give her a little more protection. Something that might make her feel safe.

“You’ll probably need a better friend at some point,” her voice has gotten really quiet now. “I know you’ve been trying to help out of, like, charity or whatever. But you probably need friends who care about doing the right thing. Azu and Hamid do, I know they do. Cell and Zolf too probably. But me… At some point I might have to go. I mean, won’t it affect your paladin powers, hanging around with a criminal?”

“No,” he says quickly, his heart in his throat. “Sasha, you don’t mean that. I- I don’t care that you’re a thief. I don’t care if you’re not going to join the Cult of Artemis. And I don’t care if- if you think you don’t care about doing the right thing. You’re still one of-“

He clears his throat.

“You’re still the most important person in my life. It doesn’t matter if we’re different. And I’m not just hanging around you out of _charity_ ,” he spits out the word like it tastes bitter. “I care about you. If you really feel like there’s somewhere you need to go, okay. We’ll go together. We’ll sort whatever it is you need to sort. But please, don’t just disappear. Please.”

She’s quiet for a long while. He’s being a lousy watch, keeping his eyes on her, unable to hear anything but his own heart pounding.

“I don’t know what I’m gonna do, after the job’s done,” she says finally. “One day we’ll have everything fixed. And Hamid will go back to his family, and Azu to hers or the temple, and you to yours… I don’t know where I’ll go. I don’t have anyone else to go back to, just you all. Bi Ming might take me in, but I wasn’t ever meant to stay there. I guess I was kind of hoping that if I thought about it, maybe I’d be able to- It was stupid.”

“You wanted to come with me?” he asks. His heart does something weird, and he’s starting to think he should see a healer with how much its been acting up over this conversation.

“You said I was really effective, one time. I figured maybe if I just thought about it hard enough, maybe I’d be connected to Artemis too. But I don’t think its gonna happen.”

“Come with me anyway,” he says boldly.

“But the temple-“

“We don’t have to stay at a temple. We could just get an apartment or something. Lots of people worship Artemis and don’t live at the temple. Heck, I haven’t been living at the temple for years technically!”

Hamid shifts in his sleep and they both go silent, waiting for him to settle down again.

“You mean it? You’d really want that?” Sasha finally asks. She sounds dubious, but he knows better than to read into it.

“Absolutely.”

He’s really glad he has darkvision in that moment, which lets him see her smile. Just a small one, the one most people never get to see.

“Alright. We’ll get an apartment,” she agrees, then rolls over to sleep on her side, her back facing him. Within a few minutes she’s asleep.

The relief he feels is almost overwhelming. Partly because she feels better. But also because he knows he gets to hold on to this, to her.

_I can’t believe she thought I’d want this to end,_ he thinks with a shake of his head. He looks up at the moon himself now. _Thank you. Thank you for sending her._

Whatever she may think, he can see the Artemis in her. This sharp, strong girl, a natural hunter. And he couldn’t be more grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> Its pretty obvious that at this point my entire purpose in this fandom is to make Grizzop and Sasha talk about their feelings


End file.
